Guide talk:GvG Flag Runner
imo, just have a Guide:GvG Flag Runner with different sections covering various types of flaggers. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:30, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :Make a redirect? I'm kind of tired right now, so do as you wish. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 00:33, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'm mainly opposed to keeping it as a subpage of the Ele guide. However, the ele guide should mention flagging and probably link to the flagging guide. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:35, 17 August 2007 (CEST) The Page Wow. Great Page. I am amazed by its stubbiness. The Paintballer (T/ ) 00:59, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Oh, you should see Axe Attack on GWW. "It is an attack with a goddamn axe :O!" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:05, 24 August 2007 (CEST) I r have a go at this nao. I'm by no means a great flagger, so it won't be brilliant, but it's GOT to be an improvement on what we have now. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 13:25, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :I've done some flagging before, there's a mind blast flagger variant that's collecting dust somewhere. But I like the LoD one. And Edru, the ones that you deleted, even if they aren't run that much, they are still viable and should therefore be kept in the category. Heck, I never see LoD runners but you have that there. (Even though LoD is effective on runners since it can heal every party member in the map. But it should never get to that. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 14:13, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::The reason I left the LoD one and removed the others is that the others were either never ran(the ones with resilient weapon), or were nerfed to uselessness(the mind blast) And oh, just for the record, I've never seen the Rt one. Seen all the others though, including shackles. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 14:19, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::I have. WoR Rt/A of Rt/D runners. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:31, 7 September 2007 (CEST) The deleted builds Sure, they aren't being run at the moment, but they were common in a recent meta that hasnt really changed much. I'm not bothered whether they stay or not, just thought they would be good for reference. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 14:20, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :E/Rt flaggers were ran solely because Weapon of Warding was ridiculously powerful. Weapon of Warding is no longer ridiculously powerful. The E/Rt flaggers that were meta are nerfed. Adding an E/Mo version of some of them would be a good idea, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:25, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::Okay, we do that, give them Monk secondary skills since weapon spells suck now for it. And oh, I agree with toilets for once, they should stand for reference at least. And by the way, I've run an icy shackles runner too >.> [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 14:26, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::What would the E/Mo variant be? Guardian+heal I assume, but the attribute spead would be tricky then. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 14:28, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I don't know. Ask RUS, if they still play. They were running an E/Mo mind blast runner before and after the weapon of warding nerf. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:01, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::::E/Mo runners don't bring guardian or a heal, they bring regen skills and condition removal skills. (mainly SOR)--Cacto 22:46, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::I'm perfectly aware that normal E/Mo flaggers run SoR, thanks. Try reading again and you may realise we were talking about a Mind Blast flagger. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 22:49, 7 September 2007 (CEST) We don't need to list variants of SoR builds. We have a SoR flagger article for that. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 22:55, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Skills are categorized incorrectly. The heading "Base Defense" should be split into headings like "Condition Removal", "Hex Removal", "Character Defense" (specifically referring to AL boost, blocking), "Snares", etc... — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:59, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Good SoR Build: [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:35, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :Holy Veil sez "Hai2u!" The Paintballer (T/ ) 03:42, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::I say bai. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:25, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Kill vapor blade/deep freeze, unless you enjoy being bad. --Readem :Concerning Vapor Blade, interesting to hear that Ensign is bad. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:18, 22 December 2007 (EST) Yeah, I don't understand why people are so infatuated with ensign. He plays a flagger for god's sake; the easiest position in the game (besides being an epic Paragon). The players of iQ, have never been known for their superior skill; just for their epic tactics (turtling until VoD; glyph-sac MS gogogo!). So sure, he is top 100 caliber. But would never be placed in the top ten (or even 20) players (in GW). Here are some basic reasons why Blade fails: *Expensive as fuck. Save your energy for something useful. *Why would you bring it...? To skirmish agaist a ranger? Kill an archer? That just doesn't make fucking sense. *Way outclassed by gust. Even on a shatter ele. *On a spike it is generally worthless. You should be defending/'running the flag' (a good percentage of the time). If you want to help on a spike, just use gust. Wasting a skill slot for such a bad skill is pointless. Also remove: *Extinguish (Bad unless against SF-spike on burning) *Weapon of Shadow (No room on Rt's bar; generally not too good, was mostly a filler skill) *Mending Grip (Bad) *SoA (Don't have room; have guardian as small prot; gogogo RC) *Enchanted Haste (Who uses that, srsly?) --Readem :Ench haste is gud. - Rawrawr 22:13, 22 December 2007 (EST) Manly flag runners Need to be mentioned too. You still have flaggers who go for like; offense m8. The old shatterstone flagger is a good example. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:51, 20 April 2008 (EDT) should be in there. And yeah, offensive runners. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:18, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :This really needs an update. But I don't flag. ~~ 09:21, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Me neither, but whenever I obs a GvG, I see people running Caretaker's. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:25, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Note that Runners usually have party support skills?--Relyk 00:29, 9 May 2008 (EDT)